Devices that use flexible, notably rollable or wrappable displays can have an open state in which the display is at least partially readable and a closed state in which the display is stored away. Due to the fact that the flexible display comprises a fragile layer, any contamination of its surface may cause damage. Such contamination may comprise particles of any origin and/or liquids.
It is a disadvantage of the known electronic devices provided with the flexible display in that foreign particles may contaminate a front or a back surface of the display causing damage thereof when the display is retracted or extended.